


Три утра Козуме Кенмы

by Remira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просыпаться рядом с Куроо было здорово, и каждое утро стоило всех своих последствий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три утра Козуме Кенмы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [OTP Mini Wars 2016](http://fivb.diary.ru/p209204247.htm?oam#more1) для команды KuroDaisho.

Ютиться на диване было тесно и неудобно, подвёрнутая под себя рука уже начала затекать, а от упавших на лицо волос чесалась щека, но Кенма всё равно лежал неподвижно и старался запомнить каждое из ощущений: и гладкость флисового пледа на голой коже, и тянущую ломоту во всём теле, и горячую, живую, дышащую тяжесть привалившегося к боку Куроо. Даже дурацкое покалывание в руке. Оставаться ночевать на диване, конечно, было не самым умным решением, – откровенно непрактичным, раз уж на то пошло, – но когда накануне он долго смотрел на лицо вырубившегося на середине любимых «Пиратов» Куроо – усталое, с тревожной складкой между бровей и сгущавшимися под глазами тенями, не до конца исчезнувшими даже сейчас, – тогда Кенма просто не смог заставить себя разбудить его и велеть перебраться в спальню.

Не то чтобы он об этом жалел. Плюсы в немалой степени нивелировали минусы; ритмичные, глухие удары чужого сердца успокаивали и отлично отвлекали от дискомфорта.

Кенма пролежал так ещё несколько минут, а потом всё же осторожно пошевелился, игнорируя сведённые лёгкой судорогой мышцы, заправил волосы за ухо и осторожно надавил Куроо на плечо, укладывая того на спину. Места осталось ещё меньше, нужно было либо вставать, либо устраиваться прямо на Куроо. Кенма почувствовал дежавю: вставать не хотелось.

Из-за бешеного ритма подготовки к экзаменам и тренировок перед национальными у них и так почти не осталось времени на себя. Они и не виделись почти за пределами спортзала, если не считать за встречи совместную дорогу между школой и домом, наполненную комфортным молчанием или тихим говором, мягкими смешками и писком геймпада. Кенма ценил эти прогулки, и, наверное, они и сами по себе значили немало, но всё же – недостаточно. Осознание этой недостаточности укололо единожды и болезненно напоминало о себе впредь, но от понимания мало что зависело. Как и от самого Кенмы. Оставалось говорить себе и Куроо, что всё в порядке, и с удивлением ловить себя на жадности до каждой совместной минуты, что удавалось урвать у слетевшего с катушек времени.

Так что Кенма не стал наступать себе на горло и лёг обратно, положил ладонь на грудь Куроо, глубоко вдохнул, смутно улавливая отголоски запахов чистой кожи и кофе – от Куроо теперь всё время пахло кофе, впору было шутить о том, что тот уже входит в его метаболизм. Куроо над головой тихо, неразборчиво промычал и, не просыпаясь, просунул руку за спину Кенмы, прижал к себе.

Электронные часы над телевизором показывали половину восьмого, за окном просыпалось воскресенье, и впереди был целый выходной для них двоих – без волейбола, экзаменов и родителей. Позже Кенма найдёт в себе силы встать первым и попытаться сообразить завтрак, не так уж он безнадёжен и вполне способен осилить онигири с простейшим оякодоном, а ещё уберёт кофе туда, где Куроо не сможет его найти – не сегодня, и даже попробует вспомнить ту технику массажа, что показывал Кай, – но всё это позже. Текущие минуты казались слишком важными, чтобы отказываться от них ради сколь угодно благородных порывов.

* * *

От тяжёлого, сорванного дыхания и коротких, словно проглоченных в самый последний момент стонов возбуждение горячими узлами скручивалось внизу живота, жаром облизывало лицо и шею. В нос бил густой терпкий запах, подушечки пальцев жгло, кожа под ними ощущалась гладким и влажным от выступившего пота полотном, – это должно было вызывать неприязнь, но не вызывало. На самом деле Кенма и за все ключи релизов сезона не согласился бы убрать руки, – и вот это уже пугало и вместе с тем заводило ещё сильнее.

Впрочем, вид перекрывал все остальные ощущения разом.

Куроо под ним ни на секунду не оставался в покое, тянулся за прикосновениями всем телом, обнимал и выглаживал спину, бока, плечи, кусал губы, из-за чего его хотелось ударить – чтобы не смел, чтобы не зажимал чёртовы стоны, от которых у Кенмы медленно съезжала крыша.

Иногда возникало желание малодушно списать всё на возраст и пубертат, Кенма читал, что у него вообще на любой движущийся объект может встать, и в этом нет ничего такого, простая физиология и гормоны, что уж говорить об утреннем стояке. Но врать себе не получалось, не в физиологии было дело.

Дело было в Куроо, дело всегда было в Куроо.

Ответная реакция на малейшую ласку завораживала и подхлёстывала, отодвигая смущение на задний план. Кенма двигал рукой, меняя нажим и скорость, экспериментируя, и неотрывно смотрел в запрокинутое лицо. Когда-нибудь они обязательно попробуют зайти дальше, но сейчас ему нравилось именно так – дрочить Куроо и знать, что всё происходящее с ним целиком и полностью заслуга Кенмы. Он и кончил, кажется, от того, что Куроо встретил его взгляд и не отвёл глаз, а вовсе не из-за руки, сжавшейся на члене. Было в этом что-то одновременно невероятно интимное и откровенное, такое, что Кенма ещё несколько минут приходил в себя и пытался понять, как его вообще угораздило.

* * *

Утро, начавшееся с Куроо, грозило пустить кувырком весь день. Кенма давно уже перестал пытаться предугадать, куда вывернет его неуёмная жажда деятельности, и смирялся заранее, предпочитая плыть по течению и лишь изредка корректировать курс, чтобы не вынесло на камни.

Тем приятнее было просыпаться от солнечных лучей и слышать шаги и звон посуды на кухне, а потом сонно плестись на запах настоящего, свежесваренного какао, утыкаться в заботливо сунутую в руки чашку и раскатывать по языку сладкий вкус шоколада. Ковыряться палочками в тамагояки и слушать низкий голос Куроо, иногда кивая, пусть и не всегда в нужных местах.

Тем удивительнее было обнаружить себя на полу веранды, удерживающим Куроо колени – кажется, тот делал упражнения на пресс. По крайней мере до того, как лёг на спину и обвиняюще уставился на Кенму:

– Ты не стараешься.

Кенма подавил зевок, всё ещё чувствуя себя не в полном коннекте с окружающим миром, но наизусть помня все варианты их пикировок.

– Стараться здесь должен ты.

– Ты тоже. Я не могу стараться правильно, пока ты халтуришь.

– Куро, это не спор.

– Но ты споришь.

– Я не... прекрати. Или ищи другого желающего помочь тебе.

Угроза подействовала. Куроо дулся ещё несколько секунд, но в конце концов встряхнул головой в бесполезной попытке откинуть влажную чёлку со лба и начал новый подход. Кенма усилил нажим на ступни, сложил руки на коленях, устроив на них голову, и прикрыл глаза.

Солнце грело спину, звуки улицы отлично ложились на фон ленивых мыслей. Пожалуй, даже если после зарядки Куроо приспичит вскочить и куда-то бежать – разумеется, прихватив его с собой, – Кенма не будет возражать. Или будет, но только для виду. Потому что просыпаться рядом с Куроо было здорово, потому что каждое утро стоило всех своих последствий.

Кенма хмыкнул этой мысли и открыл глаза за мгновение до того, как Куроо подтянулся к нему вплотную и звонко поцеловал в нос, ухмыльнувшись:

– Не спи.

 

_© 21/05/16_


End file.
